You Found Me
by ThatUncoolKid
Summary: When a 14 year old girl falls into the center of the earth with no hope of survival, will someone beat the odds and become her knight in shining...er, hiking gear? very lame summary! Sean x OC
1. PREVIEW

The young girl sat under the cool trickling water, slowly breathing, eyes closed. She should have been at her own fourteenth birthday party, but instead she was on what felt like the verge of death where no one would ever find her.

Sean woke up on the hot, sandy shore. "TREVOR?!" He yelled, not getting a response.

"Great, I lost them" he said to himself, until he realized the little glowing blue bird beside him, "Oh, hey little guy! Know where I can get some water?" the bird chirped and flew off, Sean following behind.

"Oh my god, I'm talking to a bird. I must be going crazy" he muttered to himself.

He soon found a small stream of water flowing from rock to rock, so he cupped his hands and had a drink. When he had drunk enough, he stepped back only to notice a girl about his age sitting near the water, holding her legs into her chest.

It made him jump, and she opened her eyes.

"Uh…hello?" asked a cautious Sean.

"You're not real. You can't be….please be real. Are you?"

He observed the frightened girl. Her dirty blonde hair was messily tied up with a slither of rope; she was wearing a dirty, slightly torn up white singlet and camo shorts with hiking boots. He also noticed she had a gash on her leg with dry blood surrounding it, and her face was dirty with minor cuts and scratches.

"Yeah, I'm real. How long have you been down here for?"

Before she could reply, a smile formed on her face as she get up and jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. Tears streamed down her cheek as she replied.

"I've been here for about a week and a half"

"A week and a half?! How did you survive?"

"I-" but he cut her off, "Explain later. We have to go, we need to find my uncle Trevor and Hannah"

"Who?"

And with that, they went on with an adventure like no other, proving they were both completely sane.

Okay, maybe not COMPLETELY sane.


	2. Chapter 1

The young girl sat under the cool trickling water, slowly breathing, eyes closed. She should have been at her own fourteenth birthday party, but instead she was on what felt like the verge of death where no one would ever find her.

CHAPTER ONE

Sean woke up on the hot, sandy shore. "TREVOR?!" He yelled, not getting a response.

"Great, I lost them" he said to himself, until he realized the little glowing blue bird beside him, "Oh, hey little guy! Know where I can get some water?" the bird chirped and flew off, Sean following behind.

"Oh my god, I'm talking to a bird. I must be going crazy" he muttered to himself.

He soon found a small stream of water flowing from rock to rock, so he cupped his hands and had a drink. When he had drunk enough, he stepped back only to notice a girl about his age sitting near the water, holding her legs into her chest.

It made him jump, and she opened her eyes.

"Uh…hello?" asked a cautious Sean.

"You're not real. You can't be….please be real. Are you?"

He observed the frightened girl. Her dirty blonde hair was messily tied up with a slither of rope; she was wearing a dirty, slightly torn up white singlet and camo shorts with hiking boots. He also noticed she had a gash on her leg with dry blood surrounding it, and her face was dirty with minor cuts and scratches.

"Yeah, I'm real. How long have you been down here for?"

Before she could reply, a smile formed on her face as she get up and jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. Tears streamed down her cheek as she replied.

"I've been here for about a week and a half"

"A week and a half?! How did you survive?"

"I-" but he cut her off, "Explain later. We have to go, we need to find my uncle Trevor and Hannah"

"Who?"

"My uncle Trevor and our tour guide Hannah. We've been here for a few hours. So what happened?"

"I don't-I don't really know. All I remember is when I fell…but Leo and Mel didn't. I've been here for a few days now, where the water is. I honestly didn't think anyone would come. By the way, I'm Deliyah."

"Oh. I'm Sean"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

They walked and discussed everything from how they got there in detail to their lives back home. They talked about what they would do when they got out. If they ever got out.

They hadn't noticed anything strange until Sean's pocket knife hovered out of his pocket.

"What the hell?" said Sean.

"Oh, I get it. It's a magnetic field. But that means-" Deliyah paused, as she grabbed her stomach. "crap!" She said, as she fidgeted with her belly ring.

"You alright?" said Sean, as he examined the field of magnetic rock that lye ahead.

"Oh, yeah fine. So, how are we supposed to get across?"

"Jump!"

"Jump? Cool." and with that, Deliyah walked over to the edge and jumped onto the rock, being as steady as possible. Sean followed behind cautiously.

"You'll be fine, Deliyah! Just keep your eyes on the rocks and don't look down!" Sean yelled out, gripping on for safety. Deliyah laughed.

This was the first time she had laughed in what felt like years, yet it had only been days. Very long, painful days. When Deliyah had gotten to the other side, Sean still had to get across a few rocks. When he looked safe, the rock started to tilt.

"Sean! Lean forward!"

"I'm tilting!" He yelled.

"AAAH!" Yelled Sean, holding on for dear life.

His eyes were still shut; little did he know the rock was upright again.

"Deliyah, I know I just met you, but if I die, know that I love you!" he yelled.

"Open your eyes!" she laughed. He opened his eyes widely and let out a sigh of relief.

He jumped off the rock quickly, landing on the stable ground.

"Hah, that was fun!" Said Sean, the adrenalin still rushing through him.

"So, you love me now?" said Deliyah, teasing Sean.

"Hey, it was scary!" he said in his defense. They both laughed.

A few hours had passed, and they were both getting tired and hungry, so they didn't talk much.

"Sean…You didn't mean what you said before, right?" asked a slightly nervous but curious Deliyah.

"Oh…I-um-" Sean stumbled, not being able to lie a simple 'No'.

Deliyah put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground, furiously blushing.

"Y-you don't have to answer that. Sorry"

"Nah, It's okay" said Sean, madly blushing as well.

Again, it was silent, apart from the occasional chirps from the little blue, glowing bird.

"Hmm, it's about time we give you a name, little guy!" said Deliyah, changing the subject as much as possible.

"Bob? Bill? Fred? Ted? Ooh, I know! Princess fairy sparkle boots, how about that?!" teased Sean.

"No way! They are lame! How about…Oscar?"

"Oscar? Like the grouch? Yeah, okay"

The bird happily chirped in approval.


	4. A Stupid, Mean, Bad Bad AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi.

Your Gonna hate me for this.

I am SORRRRY! i know this is a stupid, mean, bad bad authors note but i couldnt help it!

You see, i havent updated since the stone age and i feel really bad and guilty, but i cant write till next week (when i go back to my mums house- as all my stuff is in her computer), and this is the only way to make me feel a bit more un-guilty until then. I have some more written on it but i have to watch the movie again and blah blah blah, but i will TRY and post more later on next week. i hope.

Your reviews actually make a difference. Seriously. Becasue if it werent for them, i wouldnt feel guilty.

Well, i still love you all. -Ham xx

p.s. Happy NYE today!

(and Merry Christmas for last week)


End file.
